


heaven.

by notzomi



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Masturbation, another AU where Craquaria hooks up on a party lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notzomi/pseuds/notzomi
Summary: Aquaria has to spent Seven Minutes in Heaven with Brianna, the girl she once was close to and had spent walks home with but then things got complicated.





	heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello,  
> it's my first time posting in this fandom.  
> My relationship with Craquaria became weird while I was writing this fanfic tbh.  
> At first I wrote a nonAU about them but then I found out about Cracker's boyfriend, so I dropped that fanfic bc I don't like writing nonAUs about ppl who are taken,,  
> And now that Aquaria won (I'm so fucking proud of her), this video of Cracker appeared where she reacts to Aqua winning and idk how to feel about her reaction??
> 
> Anyways,,  
> I hope you enjoy reading this.  
> This is raw and unedited + English isn't my first language, so please excuse any mistakes! I'll destroy them later lol  
> (You can point out the mistakes, I would be very grateful for that uwu)
> 
> Also, I hope you don't mind that I made Adore Aquaria's friend. I think they would make a great duo *sheds tear*

„Know, you wear my make-up well,“ Aquaria quietly sang along while applying bright, red lipstick on her lips. Maybe she overlined her lips a bit too much but who cared? She was even surprised that the lipstick turned out so well on her even though she had swung her hips softly while applying it, not being able to stand still while Lady Gaga was playing in the background. Looking at herself in the mirror Aquaria thought about how she should style her hair. While Aquaria was searching for her brush in her room (it laid under her math book, who knows why) her phone switched from playing Lady Gaga to, surprise, Lady Gaga again, just a different song than before.  
Aquaria returned to the full-body-mirror, now singing along to “Teeth” and brushed her long, blonde hair. She was already late but it did not bother her. Who appeared on time at parties, except Blair? Right, nobody. Blair, the sweetheart she was, always offered to help the host a bit with the last preparations for the party. It was not Blair though who would drive Aquaria to Monét’s house, but Adore and she was known for being at least one hour late, so it was okay for Aquaria to take her time. 

She is probably going to leave her hair the way it was, straight, unlike herself.  
Aquaria was not that excited for the party, she tended to be awkward when it came to conversing with others. But Monét was one of her closest friends so she had to go the party. Maybe there would be cute girls, Aquaria thought to herself, trying to motivate her a bit. Hopefully said cute girls would make the first step and talk to her, Aquaria’s outfit was quite inviting. She wore a black croptop with no bra under it, since she was rather flat chested, with an as white, short skirt. To make her not show too much skin she added a white jacket. It was elegant and eye-catching, showed off her nice legs but did not make her look too slutty. She was not the best when it came to conversing, tended to stutter and say “like” way too often. It held her back, Aquaria was not as stupid as people presented her. Hell, she felt older than she was, not belonging in this generation. That’s why she hung out with Adore and Monét who were a year older than her.

Speaking of the devil.  
Adore honked outside instead of ringing the doorbell. Aquaria rolled her eyes, grabbed her phone and made her way to her friend.

 

\--

 

Adore looked hot as hell even though she probably got her clothes from a thrift shop. Aquaria had to admit that these packed, odd smelling stores often had great stuff between the weirdest clothes you could only dream of. Aquaria’s friend wore an oversized, black skirt with a punk band printed on it, the hem of said shirt is ripped, allowed a glimpse of Adore’s collarbones and parts of her red lace bra. Adore’s hot pants were barely visible, her long legs were in fishnets and her feet in heavy, black boots. Her black hair was wild and messy, making Aquaria question herself if she should dye her hair black as well.  
And not only Aquaria thought that way of Adore. Everybody was staring in awe at Adore while she and Aquaria were walking towards Monét’s house where loud music greeted them already from far away. 

“Hey, bitches. Could you move your flat asses a bit faster?” Monét was standing in the doorframe, hand in her hip and a big grin painted on her face. Of course she was wearing a body suit, showing of her curvy body.

“Who are you calling flat ass, huh?” Adore screamed over the music, turned a bit to the side to strike a pose and show her booty. Aquaria just kept walking and stood in front of Monét. 

“Here’s your flat ass,” she greeted her, pressed a kiss on her cheek. “Happy birthday.”

 

The house was full, the music a bit too loud and the air was awful which meant that Aquaria and Adore came later than expected. People greeted them, more than expected. But on the other hand, what did Aquaria actually expected when she was one of the most popular girls at school?  
They did not stay on the first floor, instead they went upstairs where the air was better, the music quieter and more space to move since it was the “v.i.p.-area” like Monét liked to call it. Only her closest friends were congregated here in Monét’s room. Monét led them to said room where Adore and Aquaria were greeted by seven faces.

Aquaria spotted a well-known face and felt the familiar weird feeling creeping up in her. Of course she would be here, why did Aquaria not considered it before? And of course she looked as perfect as always. Her blonde hair laid in soft waves on her head, framed her face nicely. Her face was painted beautifully with makeup, sharp eyeliner, smoothly blended brown eyeshadow with a shimmery twist and rosy cheeks. Her body was wrapped in a pink dress, complimenting her curves. Aquaria hated that Brianna looked so unbothered by her presence, as if they have never been friends.

“Hey,” Aquaria managed to say to the other girls, her voice sounded a tad awkward because of the lump in her throat. Aquaria and Brianna had a past together, a long time ago you could have called them friends, maybe even on their way of becoming best friends. They lived close to each other, their houses were separated by only three houses. Because of that they had often went home together after school. And Aquaria hated to admit it but she missed spending time with Brianna.

Aquaria squeezed herself between Blair and Monét on the floor. They all were sitting in a circle and Aquaria was a bit scared that they were going to pull out a Ouija board or something like that but later on, she found out that they had decided to play “Seven Minutes in Heaven” and just had waited for Aquaria and Adore to arrive. 

“You really want to play that when our baby Blair is here?” Adore asked jokingly.

“It was Blair herself who suggested it,” Monique explained and made Aquaria looked surprised at her friends whose cheeks turned pink. 

“Stop calling me a baby. I’m the same age as Aquaria and you never call her a baby!” Blair complained, a small pout on her lips which made her look even younger.

“We don’t call Aquaria like that because she’s a bitch and not a baby,” Eureka said and made everyone laugh, Aquaria included. She was fine with the other girl calling her like that, knowing that she was not serious. 

 

Ten minutes into the game and Aquaria regretted joining it.  
Of course Karma would be a bitch and the bottle would point at Aquaria and Brianna, sending both of them into the closet to spend “seven minutes in heaven”. It would be pointless to refuse going into the closet, Monét would throw them into it anyways.  
Seconds before the bottle turned Aquaria already had a bad feeling, slowly eating her on the inside, similar to the feeling she had on the day, her and Brianna’s friendship ended. Said feeling had been present the moment she stepped into her school that day. Everyone had whispered and looked at her, the fingers had pointed in her direction, like the bottle did right now. They accused her to copy Brianna’s looks and vice versa. Aquaria found it ridiculous, at first, but then she started to see what the others had meant. She had become furious and deeply mad at Brianna and called her bad things in the lunch break on the very same day. They had never shared a walk home together since then and grew apart more and more with every day that had passed.  
By now Aquaria regretted every single word she had said to Brianna in the cafeteria on that day. She realized how stupid it had been to believe the rumor which had been created by Vixen.

Monét led them to the closet and closed the door behind them with a shit-eating grin on her face and then it were only the two of them, Aquaria and Brianna. It has been a long time since they were that close to each other and there was still a meter separating them. It was awkward, so, so awkward. Aquaria felt so uncomfortable, not only because of the awkwardness. Her heart was in her throat, beating nervously. She had the urge to become friends with Brianna again, it felt so nice when she was around her, no, it had been nice. Now it was just nerve-wracking. Aquaria did not know how to act in this kind of situation, a confrontation with Brianna, someone who once did was so close but now was so far away, out of reach, mentally. Physically she was near, Aquaria could reach out and feel her skin under her fingertips again, after a long time. 

“So, what’re we gonna do?” Aquaria broke the silence. She hated how insecure her voice sounded. She also hated how dark it was, it hindered her from seeing how Brianna reacted to her speaking up.

“We can sit down because, like we know Monét, we will be stuck here longer than seven minutes,” Brianna suggested and Aquaria could hear fabric rustle, so she concluded that the other girl sat down without waiting for Aquaria’s response.  
Humming in agreement, Aquaria sat down and felt how her skirt rucked up but she ignored it since Brianna would not see it anyways. She asked herself if she would care if Brianna could actually see it or if she would leave it like that to tease the older one.

“But she knows that I will complain about that later,” Aquaria added and hoped it would ease the tension a bit.

“Yeah, because you hate being stuck with me.”

“No, I didn’t mean it that way!” Aquaria sat up straight and without thinking about it any further, she searched for Brianna’s hands and held them in her own. Brianna’s hands were warm, as warm as the last time Aquaria felt them. That time she did not know that it would be the last time she would be able to hold her hand for a long time. They had been on their way home, as usual, and Aquaria had not noticed that she was holding hands with her friend, only when they had arrived at Brianna’s house, she had noticed that the warmth around her cold hand did disappear. She had decided then that she wanted to hold Brianna’s hand more often, it made her feel good and warm and secure. But it would never happen again because it was also the day before Vixen set the rumors into the world.

Surprisingly, Brianna did not push her hands away. “It’s okay, you can admit it. You don’t like me.”

It hurt so much, realizing that Brianna thought that way about Aquaria. It was all because of Vixen. If she had not started this drama, Brianna and her still would be going home together. They still would be friends, maybe they would have started hanging out and beyond that. But no, Vixen ruined it. Aquaria froze in her position. No, it was not only Vixen’s fault that Brianna thought that way. It was also Aquaria’s fault. If she had ignored the rumors and glares and not distanced herself from the other girl more and more, she would have her happy end with Brianna. 

“Stop saying that. I don’t hate you. If I hated you, I wouldn’t be here and hold your hands. I know, I fucked up, totally, and I shouldn’t have said those word to you and distanced myself from you when all this shit started. Vixen made me question things that were so stupid, like, why should I have doubted you, a friend, and believe in someone like… Regina George? It’s my fault that things turned this way and that you think that I hate you but please believe me when I say that I don’t hate you. Also… I miss the old times.” Aquaria felt breathless after she finished, she felt numb but also at ease after saying the things she wanted to get rid of. Brianna’s hands were shaking and Aquaria feared that she messed up even more. It was so silent, only the loud music was there, attenuated. 

“You- You miss the old times? Does that mean you also miss me?” Brianna’s voice was so quiet, Aquaria barely heard her. Her words made Aquaria’s heart jump. She swallowed hardly and nodded, just to realize that Brianna could not see her response. 

“Yes, I… I miss you. I miss us together.”

Aquaria would have expected everything but Brianna kissing her. It happened so suddenly, Aquaria could not grasp the moment. She could only feel a rush of feelings, it was warm, everything was warm. And soft. Brianna’s hands, Brianna’s lips, Brianna’s sigh against her lips. Brianna herself was just warm and soft and Aquaria felt like crying. She missed this kind of feeling, it was only way more intense than she remembered it to be. 

It was short, their kiss, just a sweet, short kiss, and when they parted it felt way more than just a peck. Aquaria could not think, could not understand what just happened. She only knew that she wanted more, so she did not even try to waste a single thought about what just happened. Instead she reached forward and captured Brianna’s lips for a second kiss, this time a deeper one. Aquaria cupped Brianna’s face because the other girl hated it when people touched her hair. Brianna’s hands grabbed Aquaria’s waist and pulled her closer, closer, closer, until Aquaria was sitting on Brianna’s lap, her skirt rode up dangerously close to her panty line, exposing even more of her thighs. Their tongues met and it tasted like lipstick and champagne.  
One of Brianna’s hands groped one of Aquaria’s thighs, squeezed it, her fingernails dug into her skin. Heat started to grow inside Aquaria, made her fingers quiver. Fidgeting on Brianna’s lap, Aquaria tried to get even closer to the other girl until their breasts met and Aquaria could feel Brianna’s warmth against her exposed stomach. It felt so good, too good to be real. A sigh of satisfaction left Aquaria’s mouth and got drowned in their heated kiss. 

Without Aquaria noticing, Brianna’s free hand wandered to Aquaria’s chest and grabbed one of the boobs. Aquaria could feel Brianna smirk into the kiss, before she pinched one of Aquaria’s nipples through the fabric. This was too much to handle for Aquaria. She broke the kiss, whimpering. Grabbing Brianna’s shoulders she opened her eyes for the first time after their kiss.  
Aquaria could see the look on the face of Brianna. It made her blush even more. She could not make out every detail of Brianna’s face since it still was so dark but she could see Brianna’s shining eyes and her own red lipstick smeared around Brianna’s mouth. 

And then it hit her. She was kissing Brianna.  
The lump inside her throat from earlier came back and Aquaria started to feel uneasy when she realized what was actually happening. 

Brianna seemed to sense it. She led Aquaria off her lap and turned on the light of her phone. “Monét will come any second. Let me help you wipe off your lipstick. I’m sure you have your lipstick with you, so you can apply a new layer.” Without waiting for a response, Brianna pulled out wet wipes from somewhere of the closet, put her phone in Aquaria’s hand. Then she held Aquaria’s face and made the lipstick disappear on Aquaria’s mouth area. Her touch was gentle. 

Aquaria was awe-struck. She did not notice how Brianna wiped the lipstick of herself as well. Or how she stood up then and fixed her dress. Only when her voice appeared out of nowhere in the quiet atmosphere, Aquaria woke up. 

“If… you really missed me, no, us and want this… to happen again, then let me now. But only if you’re serious.” And then there was a knock on the door and their little bubble burst.

 

\--

 

She had kissed Brianna. She had fucking kissed Brianna.  
Aquaria’s head was still spinning even though she had arrived her home over an hour ago and was laying on her bed since then. Everything what happened after Brianna and had spent more than Seven Minutes in Heaven, had been in a blur. She can’t even remember who drove her home. All she remembered was Brianna only; her soft lips and warm hands. Aquaria still can not believe what happened and even more, she can not believe that she liked it. Hell, liked was an understatement. She loved it, got aroused by Brianna’s touches. Aquaria still felt Brianna’s fingertips on her thighs, waist, face and breast. The memory made Aquaria squirm, remember how wet she had became and still was.  
Groaning Aquaria turned around on her bed and squeezed her eyes shut. Everything was so confusing, like a weird, wet dream. Maybe she was really dreaming? No, it felt too real to be a dream. Why had it not been one? That way there would not be such a mess. Behind her closed eyes Aquaria got flashbacks and felt everything, every touch, every kiss, all over again. She became hot when she thought about Brianna’s hand squeezing her thighs and her fingers teasing her nipples and Brianna’s fucking lips. 

Despite being a confused mess, Aquaria was really frustrated, sexually. Slowly her hand found its way to her panties and slipped underneath them. She was totally wet.  
What would have happened if she had not separated their lips, ended their kiss?

Aquaria swallowed hardly when she imagines how Brianna’s hand would move further than just near her panty line. Her finger disappeared between her folds and instead of her own fingers, Aquaria imagined them to be Brianna’s. Brianna would look into Aquaria’s eyes, her own eyes filled with a teasing glisten. While they still kissed and were looking into each other’s eyes, Brianna would move her finger between Aquaria’s folds slowly, unbearable slow, just to speed up steadily, make Aquaria whimper and her hips stutter.  
Brianna would comment how fucking wet she was and Aquaria would moan quietly, like she did now, into her pillow to lower the sound. Brianna would cup one of her perky boobs, squeeze it hard, one, two times.

Frustrated Aquaria burrowed her face deeper into her pillow. The insides of her thighs were burning, as well as her face. It was so slippery and the movement of her finger got out of control. She would come any second. It was embarrassing how fast this would end but right now Aquaria did not care at all. Her finger moved to her clitoris, rubbed against it without patience while imagining Brianna’s thumb pressing against it, kissing her lips hard at the same time.  
With a whine on her lips, Aquaria came. Her thighs trembled, her cheeks were flushed and one of her hands was gripping into the bed sheets. Her breath was out of control.

For a moment she laid there, grasping for air and without a single thought in her head, before she threw the blanket over herself and hid herself out of embarrassment.

 

\--

 

It was Monday and Aquaria was standing in front of the school building. She was waiting for a certain person. The weird feeling inside her stomach made her even nervous than she already was. Her hands were cold and sweating. Aquaria was unsure if this was the right thing to do, she did not want to hurt anybody again. Was she serious? She hoped so. She had spent the whole Sunday to think this through, to think about her feelings. Has it been only lust or more? Aquaria had come to the conclusion that it certainly was not only lust but more. But Aquaria was struggling with defining the “more”?

“Oh, hey, Aquaria. Who are you waiting for?” Said person approached Aquaria and looked at her questioning. 

“You. I was waiting for you, Brianna.” Aquaria’s voice was unstable, a bit shaky. She took in a deep breath and mustered all her courage. “Can we go home together?” 

Brianna looked at her surprised and unsure, as if she doubted Aquaria’s honesty.  
To show her sincerity, Aquaria held out her hand. Hopefully Brianna would accept her offer and take her hand. Aquaria was so nervous, her knees were shaking, as well as her heart. 

Only when Brianna took her hand with a wide smile and interlaced their fingers, Aquaria dared to breathe again. All her doubts disappeared, everything that mattered right now were Brianna’s beautiful smile and her warm hand holding her cold one.

Still smiling, Brianna answered Aquaria’s question and made the heart of the younger girl flutter. “Sure, I’d love to, Aqua.”

**Author's Note:**

> pls let me know if you want a sequel ;-)


End file.
